


Bang!

by AberrantScript



Category: Love Lab (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, First Kiss, No Sex, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Riko thought she was safe from Makio's seductive wiles, but she was wrong. She had no idea when she'd open that door that her worst nightmare - and best dream - would be waiting for her on the other side. Will she be able to resist his charms once more, or will she finally surrender?
Relationships: Natsuo Maki/Riko Kurahashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bang!

**Author's Notes:**

I just discovered this beautiful anime a few days ago, and when Makio appeared on screen with his sincere smile, bright eyes, and seductive charms I was struck by an arrow of love. I have no idea how Riko managed to resist. After seeing that scene, I knew I had to write this. So here we are! I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: _Love Lab_ Copyright Doga Kobo (2013)

* * *

BANG!

"Hello!" greeted Riko, shutting the door behind her as she entered the Student Council room.

"So, Maki, what are we-"

She had just looked up and already she wished she hadn't.

Standing with her back to the door, her knees were beginning to quiver and her heart was galloping in her chest.

" _What a lovely flower you've become, Ri-san~_ "

Such a smooth voice filtering through silky lips. It should be outlawed.

A charming boy - no, it was Maki, she reminded herself - was standing beside the couch, bending forward and extending his, no, _her_ hand out.

"M-Maki, I thought we agreed you wouldn't d-do this anymore..."

Riko gulped and slid down just a little. Her hand clutched the door handle as her only support to keep from falling straight to the ground.

This boy - _Maki!_ \- stood up straight. His posture was flawless. He was walking toward her. Like a real prince.

Was he going to lift her up? Carry her to the couch? Tend to her shaking legs?

Oh god, she can't be thinking these silly things right now! That was Maki! She's not a boy!

_Not a boy! Not a boy! Not a-_

" _Why does such a pretty face look worried?_ "

Oh god, that voice... He's so close now.

Riko looked up, right into those sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't look away. Her heart just stopped. Help. Send help.

Her legs gave out, and she started falling to the floor.

But before her butt crashed onto the ground, she was rescued. By a prince - _no, it's Maki!_

She felt a hand slip under her knees, whilst another slipped under her back. A cute little gasp left her lips as she was picked up like she weighed no more than a feather.

Was Maki always this strong?

"M-Maki...?" she dared use her broken voice.

" _Yes, my flower?_ "

Those damn eyes, that damn voice; they seriously needed to be outlawed. Did Maki even realize what she was causing, the chaos swirling inside Riko's chest?

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Maki looked down into Riko's eyes, and she smiled. That... that was all it took. If Maki was a real boy, Riko would have given him everything right then and there.

The very second she smiled like that, the sun glistened across her teeth. It was perfect. She's perfect. A charming prince - a Prince Charming! - that had swept Riko off her feet.

She grabbed ahold of Maki's boys uniform sleeve. She couldn't look away. She knew her face was scarlet red, and that she wasn't breathing, and she was pretty sure that her heart had stopped beating. Again. She just couldn't take her gaze away from those powerful blue eyes.

" _Isn't it obvious?_ "

Maki leaned in closer, and Riko instinctually shrank back into the crook of Maki's arm.

" _I'm rescuing a damsel in distress._ "

A very obvious flag was raised. She knew somewhere deep in her brain, where logic and reasoning dwelt, that Maki was only doing this as one of their love lab projects. But the sheer number of endorphins that exploded across her body quite literally drowned all her neurons.

Riko was laid on the couch with the utmost care. Her neck was propped on a pillow, and a cushion was laid under her knees.

Maki's hands were soft and gentle, yet strong and precise.

This wasn't the first time Riko found herself wishing that Maki was a real boy. And it wasn't the first time that a fleeting thought passed through her mind: wondering if it was alright that Maki was a girl.

In her current state, with all brain functions on vacation, her heart was left in total control, happily driving Riko toward her future with a blind optimism that forsook everything... except Maki, and this very moment.

That's all her heart wanted; what it was craving.

Riko's grip tightened on Maki's sleeve.

"Don't leave me," she breathed.

Maki's eyes softened, but she sat down beside her best friend's legs.

" _If someone walks in on us, they might get the wrong idea, Ri-san._ "

Riko's hand was tugging her closer. Maki's face was getting closer.

Brown eyes were looking up into pretty blue oceans, overflowing with tides of love just for her.

"Let them see."

Riko felt a hand stroke her cheek. Fingers brushed her hair back.

Maki braced herself, placing a hand beside Riko's head so she wouldn't fall.

Riko's eyes kept flickering to those smooth lips. She wondered what they'd feel like, what they'd taste like...

But like a tiny coal of fire flickering on a cold night, her brain shot off a single neuron, reminding her that this was Maki... not the prince she dreamed about each night.

"Is this alright?"

Maki sensed the hesitation, the nervousness in her best friend's voice.

Her soft smile was warm and assuring, calming Riko's body, unknowingly melting her into a puddle.

That smile was a deadly weapon.

Her prince was so close she could feel his soft breaths ghosting across her cheek.

" _What's wrong, Ri-san?_ "

She gasped for air.

"W-w-we're g-girls, Maki."

That teasing smile flicked to the side, turning into a smirk that promised mischief.

" _Oh, is that all?_ "

Oh, was that all! Was that all!? Did she not care!?

Maki's face was so close that all Riko could see was those gorgeous eyes.

" _Right now, I'm a boy... Your prince, my dear Ri-san._ "

Her words were an arrow filled with love, polished and pure; shot with precision and landing right in the center of Riko's heart.

Dead. Riko must be dead. Her body wasn't moving. Her lungs weren't breathing. Her heart had suddenly raced so fast it collapsed from emotional fatigue.

She was struck a fatal blow from the true love sniper. Shot dead from her best friend's expert seduction methods.

Right as she was finally processing that she must be gay for her best friend, Maki took a portion of her hair in her hand and pulled it up to her waiting lips.

" _May I bestow my affection upon you, princess?_ "

Something wonderful and scary shot from Riko's toes all the way up to the top of her head. The best that she could do was nod her head, as her numb body was failing to catch up to the events rapidly unfolding around it.

Maki admired Riko's fine strands of brunette hair before gracing them with her soft lips: once, no twice, no three times.

" _Your hair is the second most beautiful thing in this room._ "

Riko was sure she was in heaven right now. Or maybe she was in hell; her body was hot enough...

"W-w-what's the first?"

Maki laid her hair aside and leaned even closer... closer... tilting her head to the side, parting her lips...

Less than an inch away, her lips poised to take Riko's first kiss-

" _You_."

Soft. Smooth. _Maki._

That's all she had to describe her first kiss.

That's all her brain could process before it became too much.

And then, Riko fainted.

The results of that day's love lab?

Riko the Wild Kid: 0

Maki Makio: 1


End file.
